Jealousy and Obsession
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: <html><head></head>Humanized. Possibly the most psychologically disturbing and cutest story currently on this archive and possibly the site. I forgot I wrote it to be honest.</html>


AppleJ72: Are you ashamed of me?

RichGirl64: Of course not! Why would you even ask me something like that?

AppleJ72: Well, I suppose I'm just feeling a little insecure. You refuse to kiss me in public, or even acknowledge our relationship, and you're currently going out with my older brother.

RichGirl64: You told me to go out with your brother, you claimed that our late night dates would be easier to arrange if I was dating your brother. I also seem to remember you telling me that you didn't want to be labeled as a lesbian, so I wasn't allowed to tell anybody about us, and what we do together when nobody's watching.

AppleJ72: You haven't answered my question yet.

RichGirl64: No, I'm not ashamed of you. I do love you, but sometimes I have doubts about our future together. Do you really want to spend the rest of our lives sneaking around to make love?

AppleJ72: I've always found it kind of kinky.

RichGirl64: Applejack!

AppleJ72: What! It's true! Sex has become a little more exciting now that I know Big Mac is in the next room, completely oblivious to what we're doing.

RichGirl64: I'm turning my phone off now.

AppleJ72: Sorry, I think I stepped a little too far over the line there. I'll see you at school.

RichGril64: And I'll see you in the change rooms during gym class. I can be kinky too.

AppleJ72: Pervert.

RichGirl64: You know you love it.

AppleJ72: Kinky doesn't suit you, leave the kinkiness to me.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to do that in front of everyone?" Rarity said with a glare as she stared at the happy couple of Macintosh and Celestia who were engaged in a kiss at their table while a group of their friends sat around them and seemed to ignore the display of affection. Applejack, one of Rarity's friends, looked up from her lunch (which consisted mostly of apples from her farm) and gave a quick glance over at the couple before turning toward her friend.<p>

"I don't understand why you're so upset. A big strong guy like my brother deserves someone nice, and he couldn't have found anyone nicer than Celestia." Applejack explained, in a futile effort to calm down the spoiled and pasty white skinned girl who sat beside her. Twilight Sparkle, another student who sat at the table decided to make her view on the matter known as well.

"I wish you wouldn't complain so much, after all things could be a lot worse." Twilight said, before looking from side to side and gesturing for her two friends to lean in toward her. Applejack leaned in with a slight smile on her face due to her friend's obvious embarrassment whilst Rarity leaned in with a more bitter expression on her face as if she believed that whatever her friend had to say would be of no interest to her. Once the two girls had leaned in Twilight took a deep breath before explaining how, in fact, the situation could have been a lot worse.

"They could be listening to Leechmilk all night long while you're trying to do schoolwork." Twilight explained, receiving a laugh from Applejack as she leaned away from her friend with a huge grin on her face as she continued to laugh.

"Your brother's still into those weird underground bands?" Applejack asked with a large grin as her friend glared at her with a strange mixture of anger and embarrassment as she solemnly nodded her head.

"Yes, he also listens to Immolation and Mercyful fate. Do you have any idea how hard it is to study when a high-pitched voice is telling me to worship Satan?" Twilight explained somewhat frantically as Applejack continued to chuckle whilst Rarity continued to work herself into a mental flurry by keeping her eyes locked on the happy couple who had ended their lip-lock session and were now talking with their own friends around the table. Rarity scoffed as she turned away and started to focus her attention on her tastefully prepared lunch which lay in front of her and consisted mostly of fish and various other vegetables.

"Can't stand them either?" A minuscule voice said from behind her, Rarity turned her head away from her lunch to face the figure who had said the words and gave a slight smile at the identity of the small figure beside her. The small figure smiled before taking her place on Rarity's left and started to unpack her lunch from her plastic Digimon lunch bag, which earned a slight scoff from Applejack who was often disgusted by Luna's immaturity and used to tease her for it until her brother made her stop. Admittedly the act of making her stop teasing Luna was what attracted Celestia to Macintosh and therefore started their entire relationship.

"Yes, I can't stand seeing those two together. It makes me sick." Rarity said as she lifted a piece of fish to her mouth and started to chew the food. Applejack scoffed at her friend then turned to the youngest guest at the lunch table.

"You do understand that just because Celestia agreed to practice kissing with you does not mean that she's in love with you right?" Applejack asked the little girl who stopped eating her lunch, which consisted of what appeared to be a Mcdonalds kids meal, as she turned and gave the farm girl a glare.

"You just don't understand, that kiss was special." Luna said in her trademarked small voice as she then looked down at her feet as liquid started to drip from her eyes and onto the floor. Rarity sighed and placed her arm around the small girl as Applejack rolled her eyes at the small display of compassion between the two.

"You two make me sick, you're so blinded by your crushes on Celestia that you can't accept the fact that she's found happiness with someone else." Applejack explained as she stared at the girls as if waited for a response. Luna held her head down and continued to silently sob whilst Rarity turned her head toward the farm girl and gave her a glare. She opened her mouth as if to say something before being cut off when a hand gripped her shoulder. The spoiled girl then turned around to yell at the unseen intruder, but her eyes widened as the intruder's identity became known.

"Hello princess." Twilight greeted Celestia from across the table, completely oblivious to the fact that Rarity appeared to be having a small aneurism in the midst of the older girl.

* * *

><p>Apple72: Princess?<p>

Richgirl64: Yep.

* * *

><p>"What is it about Celestia that makes you girls act like idiots?" Applejack commented as she walked down the sidewalk with her three friends walking close beside her. Luna had her head facing the ground and a bystander might have commented that it was a miracle that she was able to navigate. Rarity and Twilight both had heavy blushes on their face after Applejack's comment that darkened slightly when the two girls turned to each other and saw how deep their blushes were. Applejack sighed as she continued walking in front of her group of friends toward Luna's house, where Macintosh and his girlfriend were allegedly holding a very special gathering for the various girls and boys within the school. When Celestia had announced the gathering when she came to their table earlier that day at lunch the three lovesick girls had all squealed in unison before nearly tripping over themselves in an attempt to be the first ones to accept Celestia's invitation. Applejack had found it fairly strange that Luna, Celestia's sister, didn't seem to know about the gathering. She found it even stranger that when she interrogated Macintosh later that same day he seemed adamant to not reveal any information about the gathering to her.<p>

"I mean, just because she's hot as heck doesn't mean you all should fall over yourselves whenever she comes over to say hello." Applejack said in an attempt to communicate with the three girls who appeared to be lost in their own thoughts as they continued walking down the street. Applejack sighed and quietly decided that she would simply attempt to draw their focus away from the twelfth-grader who was currently dating her eleventh-grade brother.

"Do you girls have any idea why Celestia wanted us to come to her house after school?" Applejack asked the three girls behind her, whom all shook their heads in reply. This answer didn't appear to satisfy the teenager who slowed down her pace so she was beside the youngest girl before beginning attempting to satiate her curiosity.

"I was just asking since it would be fairly strange for someone like Celestia to invite a good-sized amount of people over to her house without telling her own sister the reason why." Applejack explained to the smallest member of the group who lifted her head to stare at the farm girl before giving her response.

"I honestly have no idea why she invited us over. She didn't seem excited for anything, and she slept quite well so she wasn't nervous about anything"

"You were watching her sleep?" Twilight asked, interrupting the young girl who gave a timid blush before responding.

"It's not what you think. I had a bad dream last night and Celestia let me sleep in her bed." Luna explained, with a blush still lingering on her face. Although Twilight seemed to accept the young girl's explanation as fact, the other two girls seemed skeptical of her claim.

"Maybe I should try that one night, I'll go for a sleep over at your house, wake up in the middle of the night and go to Celestia and say I had a nightmare. Then Celestia will take pity on me and . . . "

"That doesn't work when you're a 15-year-old girl and you're not the younger sibling of the person expected to take pity on you." Applejack explained, interrupting her posh friend who gave a slight pout at the interruption and the correction she had received. Applejack seemed to pay no mind to this and continued.

"Besides, if you tried that on Celestia she'd probably call your parents and ask them to take you home. Which, considering your parents spoiled you rotten, means they'd probably pick you up and then pay for a few psychiatric help sessions to help you overcome your 'nightmares'." Applejack continued to explain, using her fingers as makeshift quotation marks for the last word in her sentence. Rarity made gave an indignant 'harumph' as a response and turned her head away from the farm girl, who gave a slight chuckle due to her amusement at irritating the posh teenager.

* * *

><p>Apple72: Are you going to tell me why you're throwing a party?<p>

Richgirl64: I want it to be a surprise. You're so impatient sometimes.

Apple72: No offense, but most of your surprises suck.

Richgirl64: My secrets do too.

Apple72: Pervert.

Richgirl64: You love it.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think I'll make friends here?" Fluttershy asked the older girl who had seen her leaving the principal's office earlier in the day after she had given her registration papers to the school secretary. The older girl smiled down at her as they continued walking down the sidewalk toward the older girl's home, where the girl had claimed she was having some sort of event which would provide a suitable opportunity for the shy teenager to make friends within the school.<p>

"I guarantee you'll find some friends here. All you have to do is be yourself and I'm sure people will be crowding around you to try and make friends with you." The older girl explained as she continued to lead her onwards.

"And you can call me Celestia." The older girl, now identified as Celestia, said with a friendly tone of voice that for a reason Fluttershy didn't quite understand made her blush slightly. Celestia smiled and turned her head toward the shy girl.

"We're here." Celestia said with a smile as she made a gesture toward the gated mansion they had stopped in front of. Fluttershy felt her jaw almost literally drop to the hard sidewalk as she stared at the quite large home in front of her, she then turned to Celestia with the same shocked look on her face as when she first started to look at the mansion a few seconds before.

"You live here." Fluttershy stated in awe as Celestia looked at her with an amused smile on her face as turned her head away from the girl to enter a sequence of number into a number pad that was attached to the right side of the gate.

"Yes, and trust me when I say that sometimes it is much more hassle than it's worth." Celestia explained with a slight sigh at the end of her sentence that was muffled by the sound of the gate opening as Celestia finished entering the code used to unlock it. Once the gates swung open Celestia turned to Fluttershy and gave her a smile before gesturing to the walkway leading toward her home.

"Come on in, we can get to know each other before the party." Celestia said to the girl, who nodded eagerly and started to move toward the older girl, quickening her pace slightly to match with Celestia's much larger steps.

* * *

><p>Apple72: I'm going to the basement later, do you want to meet me there?<p>

Richgirl64: No.

Apple72: Why not?

Richgirl64: I'm busy, some other time maybe.

Apple72: We both know that your not busy, all you're doing is talking to that new girl.

Richgirl64: And texting you.

Apple72: Is she reading my texts?

Richgirl64: No.

* * *

><p>"Can you read me my favorite bedtime story tonight?" Luna asked her sister, who was currently crafting what appeared to be a tray of sandwiches and a variety of different soft drinks. Celestia turned to look at her sister and smiled.<p>

"Of course I'll be able to read Goodnight Moon to you when the party's over." Celestia said to her sister as she picked up the tray of refreshment and started walking toward the kitchen's exit, giving her sister a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to place the tray on a table outside in her rather large, yet sparsely packed living room. With only five people sharing the couch facing the table where Celestia had placed the refreshments. Applejack, who was sitting beside her older brother and two best friends gave Luna a nasty look from across the room which she didn't seem to notice. The other three guests didn't seem to notice either, with Macintosh's eyes focused on his girlfriend and Rarity and Twilight's eyes focused on her as well. It appeared as if the only person in the room who was distracted was the newcomer in the room, the shy blonde haired girl who was currently sitting on the edge of the couch with a nervous expression on her face.

"Would you mind if I stayed for that?" The timid young girl asked, to the shock of almost all of the people in the room. This was partly because they didn't expect the girl to say anything during the duration of the evening, and partly because they had forgotten she was there. Celestia simply smiled and walked over to the shy young girl.

"Of course you may, the more the merrier right?" Celestia said with a slight chuckle at the end of her sentence as she smiled at the girl, the girl smiled back at her before surprising everyone by speaking again.

"I know it's a child's book, but I find myself reading it every night before I go to bed. I think it would be nice to have someone read it to me for once.' Fluttershy explained, to a perplexed group of bystanders and Celestia, who continued to look into her eyes with a compassionate and understanding smile upon her face.

"I understand completely, if you want you could also call your parents and see if they'll allow you to stay the night. It would probably be more preferable to listen to the story and immediately go to sleep instead of listening to the story and then walking back to your home alone at night." Celestia offered to the young girl, whose eyes seemed to light up slightly as she started to nod her head. The older girl smiled and extended her hand toward the girl, who accepted it graciously and allowed herself to be lifted from her place on the couch.

"Then follow me and I'll show you where the phone is so you can call your parents." Celestia said with a smile as she started leading the girl up the stairs toward the wall-mounted phone within the upstairs lounge. Once the pair had completely their ascent up the stairs Rarity turned to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"I wish I'd thought of that."

* * *

><p>Apple72: She likes you.<p>

Richgirl64: No she doesn't.

Apple72: She does, tell her to stay away or I'll make her stay away.

Richgirl64: No you won't, she's my friend.

Apple72: You just met her.

Richgirl64: I'm allowed to make friends, and I'm allowed to have friends.

Apple72: Not girlfriends, I'll kill you if you go any further with her.

Richgirl64: You won't.

Apple72: Watch me.

Richgirl64: Psycho.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Fluttershy whispered to the older girl was currently cradling her in her arms. The older girl smiled as she started running her fingers through the younger girl's blonde hair.<p>

"You don't need to thank me, and you don't need to feel embarrassed. Everybody has nightmares." Celestia said with a soft voice before giving the girl a reassuring smile which she hoped would calm her down enough for her to fall asleep.

"Yes, but most girls don't wet the bed after they have a bad dream." Fluttershy said before turning her head away from the older girl as if to hide the expression on her face. "And most teenage girls don't ask someone they just met to read them a children's story before they go to bed." Fluttershy said as a small tear started to slide down her face which appeared to shimmer after being bathed in the light of the moon coming from the open window in Celestia's bedroom. The older girl only smiled and started to gently rock the shy blonde-haired girl who still remained in her arms.

"If it makes you feel any better, Luna had a nightmare just last night and immediately sought me out to comfort her." Celestia said to the young blonde teenager. "Then again, our parents are miles away from us and living in another house. So I doubt that Luna would have received the comfort she needed by making a phone call to two people who are fairly apathetic towards her existence." Celestia said, and upon feeling her friend's muscles tense slightly she started to pull the girl a little closer towards her.

"I suspect that you have a similar home life." Celestia said, before chuckling slightly as her eyes wandered around her lavish bedroom.

"Minus the separate homes and large amount of wealth of course." Celestia said with a chuckle, that was returned with a similar sound from Fluttershy, before her tiny display of humor was replaced by a misty-eyed expression as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her newfound friend and started to sob on her shoulder, while Celestia started rubbing her hands along her back in an attempt to soothe the blonde-girl who was currently sharing her bed.

"Sometimes I feel like nobody understands what it's like to be me." Fluttershy said as she continued to allow her tears to be absorbed by Celestia's pajamas.

"At my old school nobody understood what it was like to live with parents who didn't care whether you lived or died." Fluttershy said as she continued sobbing. "Nobody took the time to get to know me either, to try to become my friend. Whenever anybody did try to talk to me it was because they felt sorry for me." Fluttershy continued to cry and sniffle as tears continued to flow out of her eyes, as though her body was attempting to rid itself of a large amount of poisonous liquid. Celestia continued to rub her hands along her back in an attempt to soothe the girl who had found some form of comfort within her arms.

"It's okay." Celestia said as she leaned in to whisper into the young girls ear. "My ears are always here if you needed someone to talk to, and my shoulder is always here if you need something to cry on." Celestia said, before giving the girl a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You can talk to me about anything that's bothering you and I promise that I will listen." Celestia said with a smile that was hesitantly returned by the blonde-haired girl who released Celestia from her grip and draped her body over the lap of the older girl as she let out a yawn.

"Do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that to get something from me, like Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a slightly bitter expression on her face as she remembered her experience in her old school with the rainbow-haired lesbian who thought that Fluttershy would make a perfect girlfriend. Celestia nodded her head.

"I don't enjoy lying to people for personal gain, and I don't like seeing people in pain when I can do something to help them." Celestia said with a smile before she started to stroke the top of the girl's head. "And I already have a wonderful relationship with two people whom I love immensely, so I don't need to abuse your trust in exchange for physical pleasure." Celestia said with a smile as she absent-mindedly noted how the moonlight shining on the blonde girl as she lay on her bed gave made her look quite a bit like what she expected an angel would look like. Fluttershy smiled before closing her eyes.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said as she fell asleep on her lap with a smile on her face that was returned with a smile from Celestia.

"You're welcome." Celestia said, content with the knowledge that her reply went unheard by the blonde-haired girl sleeping on her lap.

* * *

><p>Apple72: I saw everything.<p>

Richgirl64: I saw you watching.

Apple72: One of you has to die.

Richgirl64: You don't mean that.

Apple72: I've killed before.

Richgirl64: You're scaring me.

Apple72: Good, you should be scared.

* * *

><p>"…And they all lived happily ever after." Celestia read out loud to the shy blonde haired girl who was currently resting her head on the lap of the older girl as they sat together on one of the three couches in the school's library. The girl smiled at her newfound friend as she closed the book and gently placed it on a small table located near the end of the couch.<p>

"I think that's the best way to end a story." Fluttershy said with a smile on her face as Celestia started to gently run her fingers through her blonde hair. "It feels nice knowing that the characters you've grown attached to in the story will continue to live happy lives after the story is finished." Fluttershy said as she allowed the silent rhythm of Celestia's fingers and the body heat in her lap to send her into a state of relaxation.

"I agree that it's a pretty good way to end a story." Celestia said with a hint of drowsiness in her voice that seemed to mimic the way Fluttershy was feeling at the moment. "Everything works out well for the main characters and the reader usually learns a valuable lesson at the end of the story." Celestia said with a smile before opening up her mouth and letting loose a small yawn. Seeing the older girl yawn made Fluttershy yawn as well, which had the unfortunate side-effect of making her feel more tired than she already was.

"Sometimes I think that the world would be a much better place if everybody had a narrator who could make us all live happily ever after." Fluttershy said with a dreamy smile on her face as her imagination started to paint a picture of the world she was envisioning. Celestia smiled at the blonde-haired girl and leaned forward to give her a small kiss on her forehead before whispering into her ear.

"If I could be your narrator I would." Celestia whispered into the blonde-haired girl's ear, causing her to blush.

"But I would much rather be the author of your book, because then I could make sure that you get to have the one thing that a pure-hearted girl deserves." Celestia said with a smile that was sleepily returned by a near-sleeping Fluttershy.

What do you think I deserve?" Fluttershy asked, causing Celestia to smile as she leaned in towards the girl for a second time to whisper into her ear.

"Love." Celestia said, before laying a gentle kiss upon the forehead of the now sleeping blonde-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Apple72: Love?<p>

Richgirl64: Love.

Apple72: You're making me angry dear.

Richgirl64: What are you gonna do, kill me?

Apple72: Yes.

* * *

><p>"You need to break up with her." Applejack said with a stern expression on her face as she walked beside her older brother through the hallways of the school towards Macintosh's first class of the day.<p>

"I don't need to break up with her." Macintosh growled. "Our relationship is just as strong as it was a month and a half ago, and it will be just as strong a few years from now when I ask her to marry me." Macintosh said to his younger sibling as a small smile started to form on his lips.

"I've been rehearsing what I'm going to say when I ask her, and dad said that if I worked 20-hours a day for the next two summers he'll give me the money to buy her an engagement ring." Macintosh said as an image of Celestia agreeing to become his wife and accepting his wedding ring flashed into his mind.

"You need to listen to me." Applejack said, snapping Macintosh out of his fantasy. "I know I'm not much of a romantic, but even I can see that there's something going on between Celestia and that new girl." Applejack said, causing Macintosh to chuckle.

"Rarity said the exact same thing earlier." Macintosh said. "She called me after you left for school and told me that she had heard from Luna that Celestia fell asleep beside her." Macintosh said to his sister with a smile on his face.

"Most boyfriends would assume that she had been cheating on them and ended their relationship immediately after hearing something like that." Macintosh explained to his younger sister. "Instead, I see it as proof that she has a heart of gold and would make a wife that any boy would be proud to have married." Macintosh said with a smile.

"After all, who else would read a bedtime story for a teenage girl without belittling them for their immaturity." Macintosh asked his sister, who responding with a stern look before pointing towards the doorway leading into the library.

"The same girl who would allow a girl she just met to fall asleep on her lap in a public place." Applejack said, as Macintosh turned his head towards the glass door leading to the library where his girlfriend appeared to be sleeping upright on a couch with a blonde-haired girl resting her head on her lap. Macintosh seemed to study the display for a few seconds before turning his head to face his sister.

"They're not kissing each other, they've just fallen asleep together. You and your friends do it all the time and I don't make claims that you're a lesbian." Macintosh said to his sister, who appeared surprised at his words.

"I am a lesbian, so that might not be the best example." Applejack said, before turning her back on her brother and walking away, ignoring the shocked expression that seemed to overtake her brother's face as his remained fixated on her back until she entered a classroom and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>"What does she have that I don't." Rarity said as she glared at the blonde-hair girl who was currently sitting on Celestia's lap at the lunch-table where Celestia's friends usually sat during the lunch hour.<p>

"Maybe she just feels sorry for her." Luna said to her friend as a memory from the night before flashed into her mind of the blonde-haired girl sitting alone on a couch and attempting to be ignored by the party guests.

"She doesn't seem to be very interested in making friends, and Celestia seems to be the only person who she'll talk to." Luna said, causing her posh friend to scowl and fold her arms as though she were a child who had just been chastised.

"She doesn't seem interested in making friends, but I'd be willing to bet that she's definitely interested in finding a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Apple72: You've crossed a line my dear, I guess I have too. I've been jealous and I've pushed you away from my loving embrace and into the arms of another.<p>

Richgirl64: What have you done?

Apple72: I can't forgive you, I can't forgive myself and I can't forgive your new girlfriend.

Richgirl64: What have you done?

Apple72: I gave you and your girlfriend a little kiss while you two slept in the library. After I smeared my lips with poison of course.

Richgirl64: She's not breathing.

Apple72: And soon you and I won't be either.

Richgirl64: You're insane.

Apple72: Yes, love makes a person do crazy things doesn't it? And Celestia.

Richgirl64: yes.

Apple72: I still love you, and I always will.

Richgirl64: The strange thing is, I love you too.

Apple72: I think we have a few minutes left to live. Want to meet in the girls bathroom?

Apple72:….

Apple72: Celestia?

Apple72: I guess you're dead.


End file.
